NCIS
by cm209
Summary: Avevo in mente tanti progetti, avevo fatto tanti piani, il nostro futuro, la nostra casa, avevo anche in mente di chiedere un'assegnazione più tranquilla, volevo fare il marito e magari poi anche il padre a tempo pieno…. Volevo…. Ma un bastardo ti ha portato via da me


NCIS

Disclaimer: sono sempre gli stessi detti e ridetti e stradetti comunque, i personaggi di questa storia non sono miei (lo fossero stati, avrei fatto il produttore) ma appartengono a Donald Paul Bellisario e alla CBS productions e non a mr. Egocentric.

Questo racconto è scritto a solo scopo di divertimento e non si intende infrangere nessun copyright…Per il copyleft non lo so.

Detto ciò, buona lettura…

 _ **Avevo in mente tanti progetti, avevo fatto tanti piani, il nostro futuro, la nostra casa, avevo anche in mente di chiedere un'assegnazione più tranquilla, volevo fare il marito e magari poi anche il padre a tempo pieno….**_

 _ **Volevo….**_

 _ **Ma un bastardo ti ha portato via da me**_

Anthony DiNozzo guardò la fotografia.

Era stata scattata il 22 Maggio 2005.

Due giorni prima della morte di lei.

Erano in un locale di Washington e avevano deciso di festeggiare la guarigione di lui.

Anthony l'aveva vista davvero brutta.

Lui aveva aperto una busta dalla quale era uscita una polverina.

Erano state adottate le precauzioni del caso ma, nonostante la tempestività delle misure messe in atto lui era stato contaminato.

Diagnosi terribile e spietata: _**Peste polmonare.**_

L'autore dell'attacco era stato individuato e arrestato ma Anthony aveva rischiato grosso. Aveva visto la morte in faccia.

Lei aveva deciso di non lasciarlo solo, di rimanere al suo fianco.

Aveva finto di essere stata contaminata per potergli stare vicino.

Almeno così si era detta.

Si era tutto risolto per il meglio.

Lui era guarito e si era ripreso.

Non era cambiato per nulla anzi, lei diceva che era anche peggiorato ma, c'era in lui qualcosa, qualcosa che lei aveva avvertito dal loro primo incontro sull'Air Force One che rendeva questa sua insolenza, questo suo modo di essere quanto mai interessanti.

Almeno agli occhi di lei.

Anche lui si era accorto di provare qualcosa.

Qualcosa che pensava ben difficile provare per una donna.

Qualcosa che rendeva lo stare in compagnia di lei piacevole e interessante-

Non poteva crederci.

Lui, Anthony DiNozzo che aveva perso la testa per una collega.

C'era però una regola, una delle tante regole che il suo capo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs aveva.

Era la regola numero 12 _**Mai frequentare un collega**_ ma lui a questa regola non aveva mai dato peso.

Gibbs se ne era accorto.

Era segretamente felice per i suoi due Agenti.

Erano davvero ben assortiti, formavano quella che si sarebbe definita _**coppia ideale.**_

Si completavano a vicenda.

La logica conseguenza sarebbero stati i fiori d'arancio.

La logica però nelle Agenzie Federali in generale e all'NCIS in particolare era a volte un'eccezione.

I programmi, i piani potevano essere sconvolti in un batter d'occhio.

Lo sconvolgimento peggiore per Anthony DiNozzo si era verificato il 24 Maggio durante un'azione molto concitata.

Né lui né tantomeno il suo capo Gibbs avevano potuto fare qualcosa.

Un rumore, quello di uno sparo.

Il volto di lei, fino a pochi istanti prima sorridente che si contorceva in una smorfia di dolore.

Un buco che si formava sulla sua fronte e lei che cadeva all'indietro.

Il sangue di lei che schizzava sul suo viso.

Il suo cadavere a terra, gli occhi spenti, l'espressione sul suo viso quasi a voler dire _**Perché?**_

 _ **Cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi questo?**_

 _ **Perché proprio a me?**_

 _ **Perché?**_

Anthony sentì gli occhi inumidirsi.

Scosse la testa e si alzò.

Gli ornamenti natalizi facevano bella mostra di sé stessi.

Non era molto per la quale, non aveva molta voglia di fare l'albero di Natale e il Presepe.

Non sarebbero state delle Festività da ricordare.

Anzi.

Qualcosa però andava fatto.

Lui era sicuro che Caitlin non avrebbe voluto essere ricordata così.

Non avrebbe voluto essere la causa del suo attuale stato.

"Jethro, vorrei sapere da te il perché di quella tua reazione diciamo esagerata" Jennifer Shepard era seduta sulla sua sedia.

C'erano stati dei cambi dopo la morte dell'Agente Speciale Caitlin Todd.

Tom Morrow aveva deciso di lasciare l'NCIS e al suo posto era stata appunto nominata Jennifer Shepard.

Assieme a lei era arrivata un'Agente del MOSSAD, il Servizio Segreto di Israele, di nome Ziva David.

Ironia della sorte lei era la sorellastra di colui che era ricercato dall'NCIS per la morte dell'Agente Todd.

Il nome di colui che era divenuto il _**"Most Wanted"**_ il più ricercato dall'NCIS per la morte di Kate era Ari Haswari.

Ufficialmente era un infiltrato del MOSSAD in Hamas, l'organizzazione terroristica Palestinese allo scopo di carpire informazioni atte a prevenire attentati o altro ma, in realtà era un doppiogiochista.

Gibbs aveva capito subito con chi avevano a che fare.

Sfortunatamente FBI e MOSSAD non la pensavano allo stesso modo.

Il risultato era appunto stata la morte dell'Agente Todd.

Ari era poi stato trovato e ucciso.

Ufficialmente da Gibbs nel sottoscala del suo appartamento.

La realtà era invece che Ari era stato ucciso dalla sorellastra, da Ziva che in realtà era stata inviata negli Stati Uniti per sorvegliarlo, per dimostrare l'innocenza di lui e per riportarlo in Israele.

Scoperto invece cosa il fratellastro facesse si era recata a casa di Gibbs proprio in tempo.

Gli aveva sparato senza pensarci due volte.

Il rapporto era stato poi accuratamente _**"corretto"**_ onde evitare che Ziva potesse avere dei problemi.

Con il padre di lei, il direttore del MOSSAD Eli David non si poteva mai sapere.

"Sai benissimo quale sia la mia opinione riguardo l'FBI. Ecco perché ho reagito in quel modo. A causa loro un Agente della mia squadra ci ha rimesso la vita"

"E un altro ha ricevuto un colpo dal quale si riprenderà con estrema difficoltà credo"

"E' il nostro lavoro Jennifer e l'incontro con la signora in nero va purtroppo messo in preventivo"

"Certo certo-Jennifer aveva annuito-ma, quando questo incontro avviene e ci tocca da vicino ne usciamo sconvolti e, se poi per il collega morto c'è anche qualcosa allora è anche peggio. O sbaglio forse?"

Jethro non aveva risposto.

Era rimasto in silenzio.

Tony rientrò nel suo appartamento.

Posò lo zaino su una poltrona e si mise a esaminare la posta che aveva preso dalla cassetta delle lettere.

Le solite cose: pubblicità, cartoline di auguri, inviti a ricevimenti e feste varie.

Il Natale si stava avvicinando.

Sarebbe stato diverso.

Sarebbe stato un Natale vuoto.

Sorrise tristemente e scosse il capo.

Si ripeteva sempre che doveva reagire, che Kate non avrebbe voluto vederlo così ma, più cercava di dimenticarla, più cercava di seppellire nel suo cuore i sentimenti che per lei aveva provato e più lei ritornava nei suoi pensieri e i sentimenti riaffioravano.

Aprì una busta con l'intestazione dell'NCIS.

Era l'invito per il solito party prenatalizio.

La tentazione di non andarci, di rimanere a casa era forte.

Non era un tipo festaiolo.

Il periodo natalizio era sempre il solito.

Avrebbe guardato _**"White Christmas"**_ nella sala MTAC qualora avesse lavorato o a casa sua, pranzo frugale, telefonate di circostanza e poi a letto dopo una cena ancor più frugale.

Quell'anno poi, dopo quello che era successo a Norfolk, dopo la sparatoria e l'uccisione di Kate per mano di Ari la frugalità sarebbe stata ancora più accentuata.

Avrebbe fatto atto di presenza al party, due saluti, proprio per onor di firma e via a casa.

Nell'armadio c'era un vestito che usava solo in circostanze speciali.

L'ultima volta era stata al funerale di lei.

"Gibbs io non riesco ad andare avanti. Non ci riesco"

Jethro sollevò lo sguardo da un rapporto che stava visionando.

Ziva era davanti alla sua scrivania.

Era chiaro a cosa l'Israeliana si riferisse.

Tony non la riteneva responsabile della morte di Kate ma, il solo fatto di lavorare con lei lo metteva a volte in difficoltà.

Non era per nulla facile lavorare con la sorellastra di colui che aveva ucciso la donna che amava.

Si rispettavano e collaboravano.

Alcune volte avevano anche lavorato in coppia.

Erano addirittura andati in missione sotto copertura assieme fingendo di essere una coppia di killer ma nulla di più.

Qualche scambio di battute, qualche risata.

Nulla di altro.

Erano andati in quello che Gibbs considerava il suo "ufficio" ossia l'ascensore.

"Devi chiarirti con lui Ziva"

"Ho capito, va bene ma, ogni volta che cerco di parlare con lui è come se alzasse un muro e mi tagliasse fuori. Io voglio davvero cercare di capirlo ma, ti giuro che non è per niente facile"

"Non è risentimento nei tuoi confronti Ziva"

"Cosa sarebbe allora? Io non riesco proprio a capire"

"Eventi come questo colpiscono tutti. Chi più e chi meno e fanno male, molto male. C'è chi reagisce bene e chi male e chi da questi colpi non si riprende affatto"

"Gibbs io comprendo la gravità dell'evento ma, la vita va avanti. Io non ho avuto modo di conoscere l'agente Todd però, da come ne parlate non penso avrebbe piacere a vedere Tony ridotto così"

"Lo so, e lo penso anche io ma, noi possiamo fare ben poco. Possiamo incoraggiarlo, spronarlo, stimolarlo ma l'ultima parola spetta a lui e se lui non ci sente da questo orecchio bè temo possiamo fare molto poco"

Jennifer nel suo ufficio stava esaminando alcuni incartamenti.

Sollevò il ricevitore del telefono e compose un numero

"Dovrai dare a entrambi delle spiegazioni. E credo dovranno essere convincenti, molto convincenti"

" _ **Devo sbrigarmela da solo?"**_

"Lo avete combinato voi il pasticcio mio caro. Non io. Come direbbe Gibbs _**"caso tuo, dirigi tu"**_. Non devo essere io a toglierti le castagne dal fuoco. Devi pensarci tu"

" _ **Fosse facile"**_

"Tobias, tutto questo caos si poteva evitare. Non lo avete voluto fare? Sono affari tuoi anzi, sono affari vostri"

" _ **Non potevo fare molto"**_ cercò di giustificarsi lui

"Oh, è incredibile come voi cerchiate sempre di trovare una scusante quando si verificano eventi di questo genere. Il problema non è che non si poteva, il problema è che voi non avete voluto trovare una soluzione al problema Ari. O sbaglio?"

Il silenzio dall'altra parte della linea valeva più di una risposta.

" _ **Era una questione complessa. Non è facile avere a che fare con il MOSSAD e tu lo sai bene"**_

"Vediamo se ho capito. E' una questione di stato che ovviamente vale molto di più della vita di una persona. Tobias, dire che sono disgustata da queste cose è dire poco. Tu sai vero che se un giudice vi fa qualche domanda potrebbero esserci dei problemi?"

" _ **Cosa vuoi dire? Mi stai minacciando?"**_

"Io non sto minacciando nessuno, ci mancherebbe altro. Solo ti sto dicendo che se un giudice vi fa qualche domanda potrebbero esserci dei problemi. E temo anche grossi sai, io non credo che a Quantico rischierebbero per proteggere un pesce piccolo"

Tobias Fornell dovette riconoscere che Jennifer aveva ragione.

Certo lui era un Agente anziano ma, avrebbero rischiato qualcosa le alte sfere per proteggerlo?

"Tobias, sei ancora vivo o cosa?"

" _ **Sto riflettendo Jennifer"**_

Una risata sommessa dall'altra parte della linea

"Magari se riflettevate qualche mese fa si poteva evitare di arrivare a questo punto. O sbaglio?"

" _ **Sai bene che non dipendeva da me"**_

Jennifer sapeva benissimo che Fornell aveva nonostante tutto ragione

"Tobias, so bene che tu non centri ma, io penso che comunque tu avresti anche potuto quantomeno fare qualcosa dopotutto eri in prima linea e le tue valutazioni avrebbero potuto far prendere una piega diversa alla faccenda"

" _ **Non sarà facile, non sarà per nulla facile"**_

"Ripeto Tobias: _**caso tuo, dirigi tu**_. Spero di essere stata abbastanza chiara. Ti saluto"

Jennifer era visibilmente arrabbiata.

La ragion di stato era anche comprensibile ma, lei era senza dubbio convinta che si sarebbe potuto evitare tutto quel caos.

I giorni passavano.

Il Natale si avvicinava a grandi passi.

"Tony, come festeggerai il Natale?"

Lui alzò lo sguardo volgendolo verso Ziva

"Non lo so anche se credo sarà come gli altri anni: guarderò _**White Christmas**_ nella sala MTAC se lavorerò oppure a casa mia con annesso pranzo poi telefonate di rito per gli auguri e cena poi a letto. Tutto qui"

"Mi sembra molto squallido. Passare una delle feste più belle della religione Cristiana in quel modo è avvilente. So benissimo cosa tu stia passando ma, devi rialzarti e riprendere a vivere" decisamente Ziva non aveva peli sulla lingua

"Tu sai cosa si prova quando ti strappano via dal petto una parte del tuo cuore? Io non vivo più da quel giorno"

Ziva si avvicinò

"Tony, io capisco cosa tu stia provando. Io ho perso una sorella in Israele e ho dovuto fare anche ben altro ma, mi sono anche rialzata. E ho continuato a vivere. Soprattutto per lei. Così tu devi fare per l'Agente Todd"

Ziva aveva ragione da vendere

Gibbs capì che i suoi due agenti non potevano continuare la discussione nel bullpen "DiNozzo, tu e l'Agente David andrete da Abby in laboratorio. Voglio proprio capire cosa diavolo stia combinando. Le ho chiesto di darmi delle risposte riguardo un paio di test stamane e non ho ancora ricevuto nulla"

Era in realtà un invito o meglio un ordine di andare nel suo _**ufficio**_ e continuare lì la discussione.

Era meglio lavare i panni sporchi in casa e non in piazza.

"Io non ce la faccio, non ci riesco-Tony aveva avviato l'ascensore e poi lo aveva bloccato con il tasto di emergenza-ogni volta che cerco di cambiare, ogni volta che cerco di vivere, ogni volta che cerco di pensare ad altro rivivo quei momenti, vedo il suo viso che si contrae in una smorfia di dolore, sento il suo sangue che mi schizza addosso, la vedo distesa per terra, la vedo in sala anatomica dove non ho neppure potuto darle l'ultimo saluto"

"Vuoi dire che non hai potuto vedere il suo cadavere?" Ziva era stupita: certo il cadavere di chi era stato al tuo fianco fino a pochi attimi prima non era cosa piacevole a vedersi ma, perché impedirlo?

"No no, ho potuto vederla, ho potuto piangere sulla sua salma ma, dopo poco tempo Ducky mi ha detto che doveva fare l'autopsia e quindi voleva essere lasciato solo"

"Non mi sento di biasimarlo Tony. Vedere il proprio collega, il proprio partner aperto e sezionato anche se è una procedura normale non è piacevole"

"Lo so Ziva ma, perché non me l'hanno fatta vedere dopo l'autopsia? Cosa c'era che lo impediva?"

"Tony, anche se il cadavere è ricomposto vedresti ugualmente i segni del lavoro diciamo così di Ducky. Avresti visto l'incisura a Y sul torace e non penso ne saresti rimasto contento"

"Lo so, lo so ma almeno un ultimo abbraccio, almeno il dirle cosa le fosse, cosa io sentissi, cosa…"Tony si sedette sul pavimento dell'ascensore singhiozzando

Ziva si sedette accanto a lui

Era sinceramente dispiaciuta per ciò che il suo fratellastro aveva fatto.

Però il non fargli vedere la salma, il non permettergli l'ultimo saluto…La spiegazione che lei aveva fornito a Tony era senza dubbio accettabile ma non ne era convinta.

Era troppo logica.

Erano Agenti Federali e sarebbe loro capitato prima o poi il dover assistere ad autopsie di loro conoscenti o amici o partner lavorativi.

Perché impedirlo?

Un sospetto le balenò nella mente.

Non era possibile.

Non poteva essere vero.

Almeno in teoria.

In pratica poi nel loro mondo tutto era realizzabile.

O quasi.

"Tony, io penso che anche lui abbia sofferto. Credo che Ducky avrebbe voluto farti rimanere a dare l'ultimo saluto a Kate. Sono convinta che se non te lo ha permesso lo ha fatto con la morte nel cuore" Ziva cercò di mantenere un tono il più naturale possibile mentre parlava però quel dubbio, quel sospetto stava cominciando a farsi strada nella sua mente.

Erano rientrati nel bullpen come se nulla fosse.

Tony pareva rinfrancato, Ziva era ritornata a occuparsi di redigere un rapporto su un caso da lei seguito.

In contemporanea però cercava di capire se ciò che lei aveva subito pensato mentre nell'ascensore parlava con Tony potesse essere vero.

Avrebbe potuto farsi aiutare dai suoi amici giù a Tel Aviv ma preferì evitare.

Ari avrebbe potuto avere dei legami lì in Israele ed era meglio non correre rischi.

Parimenti però doveva risolvere quell'enigma.

Avrebbe potuto cercare nell'archivio dell'Agenzia ma, non voleva destare alcun sospetto.

Decise che avrebbe chiesto aiuto alla sola persona in grado di darglielo.

Jennifer ascoltò Ziva senza interromperla

"Spiegami perché ti è venuto in mente questo" le chiese

"Se devo essere sincera non lo so molto bene però, perché non permettere ad alcuno di assistere all'autopsia di Kate? Non ha neppure voluto che Jimmy Palmer lo aiutasse, non ha voluto che nessuno della squadra di Gibbs fosse presente"

"Ziva, come tu hai detto assistere al sezionamento del cadavere di un collega, di un partner lavorativo come era l'Agente Todd per l'Agente DiNozzo non è una bella cosa"

"Lo so a siamo Agenti Federali e prima o poi una cosa del genere può capitarci e poi, io mi sono permessa di spulciare diciamo così nel fascicolo dell'Agente Todd: perché se è morta in pomeriggio ci hanno messo più di tre ore a portare il suo cadavere qui all'obitorio dell'Agenzia? Non è molto distante il luogo in cui l'Agente Todd ha perso la vita dalla sede dell'NCIS"

"Ziva, stai ipotizzando che la morte dell'Agente Todd sia una messa in scena? Ti rendi conto di cosa stai dicendo?"

"Cosa ci sarebbe di strano? Possono benissimo averlo fatto per proteggerla. Un po' una cosa tipo protezione testimoni"

"E la faccenda del tuo fratellastro? Come la spiegheresti? Dimmelo"

"Non capisco"

"Ziva, ti conviene essere sincera se no faccio un paio di telefonate a chi di dovere. Per l'omicidio o la complicità in omicidio di un Agente Federale c'è la pena di morte"

"Non starà pensando che io centri qualcosa con la morte dell'Agente Todd vero?"

"Ziva io sono portata a sospettare di tutti"

"Io non sapevo nulla. Io sono stata inviata qui per cercare di, come dire di scolpare il mio fratellastro e di aiutarlo a salvarsi"

"In pratica lo dovevi come si dice, _**esfiltrare**_ ossia lo dovevi fare uscire dal paese"

"Noi non pensavamo potesse giungere a fare una cosa del genere e per questo io sono stata inviata qui negli Stati Uniti. Quando io ho cominciato a essere parte del gruppo le assicuro ero convinta della sua innocenza ma poi ho dovuto ricredermi"

"E grazie a Dio ti sei ricreduta in tempo"

Ziva fece un cenno di assenso

"Fossi arrivata un attimo più tardi non ho idea se l'Agente Gibbs sarebbe ancora qui con noi"

"Cambiamo argomento, ammesso e non concesso tu abbia ragione e la tua ipotesi sull'Agente Todd si riveli esatta, rimarrebbe da capire come abbiano fatto a realizzare la messa in scena. Non penso che il tuo fratellastro fosse poi così stupido"

"Questo non lo so. Avranno manomesso il fucile o se no non avrei altra ipotesi"

Non c'erano in effetti molte prove a suffragare l'ipotesi formulata da Ziva e che anche Jennifer aveva formulato dopo aver letto alcuni documenti.

Poteva sia essere vero sia essere una falsità messa in giro a regola d'arte.

"Buon senso vorrebbe che si parlasse con la famiglia dell'Agente Todd ma non credo sia una buona cosa. E per due motivi: primo perché se siamo tenuti d'occhio potremmo mettere in allarme chi ci controlla e secondo perché rischieremmo di fare saltare la copertura dell'Agente Todd"

"Dobbiamo stare con i pollici in mano"

Jennifer la guardò perplessa

"I pollici in mano?-accennò una risata-Ziva si dice _**le mani in mano**_ , non i pollici"

"Dobbiamo stare con le mani in mano allora"

"No. Faremo quello che a poker si dice un _**bluff**_ ossia faremo credere loro di aver una mano di carte imbattibile mentre non abbiamo un bel nulla"

Il _**dlin**_ preannunciò l'arrivo di una persona.

Gibbs inarcò le sopracciglia quando vide di chi si trattava.

Tony dovette ricorso a tutto il suo self control per non saltargli addosso.

"Hai un bel coraggio a venire qui Fornell"

"Io ho dovuto eseguire degli ordini"

"Ah certo, certo, degli ordini. E per questi ordini avete lasciato libero un terrorista di uccidere una mia Agente"

"Noi non…"

Gibbs fu secco, non lasciò alcuna possibilità di replica

"Tobias, le mie segnalazioni erano anche ben circostanziate e documentate solo che nessuno e dico nessuno di voi ha mai voluto degnarsi di verificare quanto io dicessi perché eravate troppo impegnati a seguire quel bastardo che poi ha avuto quello che si meritava"

"Jethro noi eravamo convinti della sua buona fede"

"Oh per cortesia Tobias risparmiami…"

"Agente Gibbs lasci stare l'Agente Fornell. Tobias, vieni pure nel mio ufficio così potremo parlare senza che nessuno ci disturbi"

"Tobias. Io non so per quanto riuscirò a tenere al guinzaglio gli Agenti Gibbs e DiNozzo per cui se sai qualcosa dimmela e cerca di essere convincente se no queste carte finiranno, per via anonima ai giornali e sai che bel casino per voi dell'FBI. Salteranno tante di quelle teste che in confronto i fuochi del 4 Luglio saranno un gioco da ragazzi" Jennifer gli mostrò una busta chiusa che diede poi alla sua segretaria che uscì.

"Tobias, veniamo al sodo. Se non mi dici esattamente cosa sia successo quella busta prende la direzione del Washington Post che può anche buttarla nel cesso che di altri giornali di area politica totalmente diversa" disse Jennifer alzando il tono di voce alla parola totalmente

"Non ho preso io questa decisione. E' partita da persone ben più in alto"

"Tobias, io voglio nomi e cognomi"

"Io non…"

"Okay, mi sono rotta le scatole-Jennifer premette un pulsante-Cynthia, manda la busta e le copie a tutti i giornali che ti ho detto"

Tobias rimase di sasso

"Volevate la guerra? Benissimo, guerra avrete"

"Non eravamo convinti neppure noi"

"Tobias è troppo tardi"

"Non fa nulla. Dicevo, non eravamo convinti neppure noi delle buone intenzioni di Ari"

"Oh davvero? E come mai allora gli avete lasciato fare tutto quello che ha fatto? L'ex aiutante del nostro medico legale non potrà più lavorare. Come gli vai a spiegare che era tutto un accordo con il MOSSAD per far sì che Hamas si convincesse delle buone intenzioni di quel bastardo? E poi come gli spieghi che quel bastardo era in realtà un doppiogiochista e quindi il suo sacrificio è stato vano eh? Come lo spieghi questo anche alla famiglia dell'Agente Todd?"

"Ecco, riguardo alla morte dell'Agente Todd bisognerebbe dire come stanno in realtà le cose"

"Benissimo Tobias, sono tutta orecchi: parla. E cerca di essere convincente"

"DiNozzo sembri un padre davanti a una sala parto"

"Sto aspettando che esca capo, per fargli gli auguri di Natale"

"DiNozzo, tu sei uno dei migliori agenti che l'NCIS abbia mai avuto. Non rovinarti per una stupidata. Non ne vale la pena"

"Capo, per colpa di quei bastardi…Io…"

"Non c'è bisogno tu vada avanti. Lui, lei, lei, lui solo che nessuno dei due ha mai avuto il coraggio di fare il primo passo"

"Ecco non è andata proprio così"

"So anche questo. Lo si capiva da come vi guardavate. Andava avanti da molto questa storia credo"

"Da quando ero stato contaminato dalla peste. Non mi ha voluto lasciare solo, non mi ha voluto abbandonare, anche se non era stata contaminata è voluta rimanere al mio fianco, mi disse che non mi avrebbe fatto morire da solo. Io le volevo bene. Sul serio"

"Lei era una per la quale valeva la pena mettere la testa a posto insomma"

"Si. Lei lo era" disse Tony semplicemente

Fornell passò loro vicino tenendo la testa bassa.

Nessuno azzardò o accennò unna reazione.

"Agente Gibbs, nel mio ufficio" disse Jennifer

"Deve essere stata una conversazione molto interessante quella che hai avuto con Fornell. Poveretto aveva le orecchie così basse che a momenti toccavano terra"

"E' stata una buona conversazione anzi, direi una buona partita di poker"

L'espressione di Jethro era semplicemente impareggiabile

"Temo di non aver capito bene. Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Te lo ripeto casomai tu non abbia ancora capito: è stata una buona conversazione anzi, direi una buona partita di poker"

"Cosa vorresti dire con questo?"

"In questi giorni, oltre alle solite lettere e cartoline e biglietti di auguri ho ricevuto una lettera ovviamente anonima o meglio di difficile per non dire impossibile identificazione. Ti stari di certo domandando dove io voglia arrivare-Jennifer accennò un sorriso e si alzò per andare a versarsi del caffè in un mug-bene. In quella lettera si formulava una ipotesi direi alquanto strana che mi ha fatto tornare in mente una frase di Sherlock Holmes ne _**"Il Segno dei quattro"**_ ossia _**Eliminato l'impossibile, ciò che resta,**_ _ **per improbabile che sia**_ _ **, deve essere la verità**_ e sulla base di queste cose ho fatto, tramite alcune conoscenze che ovviamente non posso dirti, alcune ricerche e devo dirti che Holmes aveva ragione da vendere caro Jethro"

"E questa cosa improbabile sarebbe…" Gibbs capì subito cosa Jennifer intendesse dire

"Eh già. E' improbabile e proprio per questo ritengo sia la verità"

"Ammesso e non concesso la frase di Sherlock Holmes possa risultare applicabile, come si potrebbe fare voglio dire come possiamo contattarla? Io credo che sia l'FBI sia chi la voleva veramente morta ci tengano sott'occhio e a una nostra mossa anche piccola ci fregano"

"Jethro, prima ti ho parlato di una partita di poker che ho giocato con Tobias Fornell. Hai visto che è uscito con le orecchie basse dal mio ufficio. Gli ho semplicemente detto che se risolveva la faccenda bene se no alcune lettere, alcuni fogli, alcuni documenti compromettenti per non dire esplosivi sarebbero arrivati in maniera direi massiva a tutti i giornali conosciuti e le reti televisive conosciute. Lui era titubante così ho detto a Cynthia di inviare quella busta a tutti giornali di cui le avevo parlato in precedenza. Fornell si è visto fregato e si è dimostrato un uomo assai ragionevole direi"

"Si muoverà lui quindi"

"Si muoverà lui. Lui immagina che se non lo farà entro una certa data succederanno eventi molto spiacevoli sia per l'FBI che soprattutto per lui"

"Potrebbe anche scoprire che è un bluff"

"E chi ti ha detto sia un bluff?"

Jethro era però titubante, dubbioso

"Jethro Gibbs ha dei dubbi? Questa è da raccontare"

"La cellula di Ari. Se è rimasto qualcuno dei suoi uomini vivo potrebbe essere un problema"

"Oh, ho previsto una simile possibilità. Ho parlato con chi di dovere in tal senso chiedendogli di attivarsi per opportune verifiche e ti posso dire che non esiste più alcun uomo che facesse parte del gruppo di Ari Haswari"

"MOSSAD?"

"Oh no no. Ho anche altri contatti. Meno noti ma non per questo meno affidabili e meno letali"

"Non finisci mai di stupirmi"

"In che senso non finirei mai di stupirti Jethro?"

"Questo lo lascio alla tua immaginazione"

"E' una proposta indecente?"

Lui si alzò e sorrise

"Anche questo lo lascio alla tua immaginazione"

Il giorno del party natalizio arrivò.

La sede dell'NCIS era piena di festoni, ghirlande, riproduzioni di Santa Claus e della Natività.

Tutti si scambiavano auguri e idee sul da farsi nelle imminenti festività.

Abby aveva organizzato il tradizionale _**"Secret Santa".**_

Era una tradizione del mondo anglo americano: ogni partecipante pescava a caso un biglietto sul quale era scritto un nome di una persona.

Quella persona avrebbe poi ricevuto un regalo.

"Forza, forza-Abby era davvero incontenibile-sotto a chi tocca, sotto a chi tocca"

Ognuno pescò a caso nella cesta che era stata preparata.

"Tony, tu non prendi il tuo _**Secret Santa?**_ " gli domandò Abby

"Non ho voglia di festeggiare quest'anno cerca di comprendere, non me la sento"

"Bè che tu te la senta o no, questo è il tuo _**Secret Santa**_. Se vuoi fare il regalo bene se no, arrangiati" ribatté Abby mettendo un biglietto sulla sua scrivania.

Tony lo aprì e lo mise in un cassetto.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, ha reagito proprio come avevate previsto tu e il direttore e adesso che si fa?"

"Adesso ci penso io. Porterò DiNozzo nel mio _ **ufficio**_ e faremo quattro chiacchiere. Tu hai fatto la tua parte" Gibbs posò su un tavolo un bicchierone di Caf Pow

Abby non sapeva molto se non che Gibbs aveva in mente qualcosa per Tony.

Qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita.

Un'idea che peraltro scacciò subito si era formata nella sua mente.

Quella cosa sarebbe stata impossibile purtroppo.

"Visto e considerato che il _**Secret Santa**_ non lo hai voluto pescare e che ci ha dovuto pensare Abby e…"

"Ed è stato uno scherzo di pessimo gusto capo. Guarda qua" Tony gli mostrò il biglietto che Abby aveva pescato per lui.

Era un disegno di due anelli nuziali uno dentro l'altro

"Io capisco che vogliate stimolarmi a reagire, a vivere ma, con questi metodi dubito che ci riusciate"

Bisognava pesare accuratamente le frasi e le parole onde evitare guai.

"Abby è sempre criptica nei suoi messaggi. Senza dubbio vuole dirti qualcosa anche se onestamente ignoro cosa sia"

"Forse una proposta di matrimonio ma non sono in vena di accettarne"

"Se al posto suo ci fosse stata un'altra persona DiNozzo cosa avresti detto?"

"Quella persona non c'è più. Per colpa di una bastardo e di un'Agenzia di coglioni"

"DiNozzo purtroppo capita a tutti di sbagliare e, spesso questi sbagli ci colpiscono. Direttamente oppure indirettamente come nel tuo caso"

"Non credo si possa dire indirettamente parlando di me. Io e Kate ci volevamo bene. Ci frequentavamo, eravamo innamorati"

"Esiste una regola DiNozzo"

"Bè non mi importa nulla delle tue regole. Trovami nelle regole dell'Agenzia la regola 12. Trovamela"

Jethro accennò un sorriso.

Lui sapeva cosa ci fosse tra i suoi due agenti ed era davvero felice di questo.

Era rimasto colpito anche lui pesantemente da ciò che era accaduto a Kate.

"Non esiste infatti. E' una regola di prudenza diciamo così. Le relazioni possono essere causa di problemi. Come è accaduto tra te e l'Agente Todd e come è accaduto tra me e Jennifer"

"Perché non ci provi di nuovo capo? Vi vedrei davvero bene assieme"

"Lasciamo stare e parliamo di cose attuali DiNozzo. Tu verrai al party natalizio vero?"

"Devo proprio?"

"Devi. E' un ordine e non ci verrai da solo"

"Capo mi dispiace ma tu non sei il mio tipo" Tony rise.

La prima volta che accadeva dopo quel maledetto giorno.

"Oh la cosa è reciproca se è per questo comunque dovrai portare con te una collega che è rientrata da una missione sotto copertura"

"Puoi dirmi qualcosa su di lei?"

"Non ne so molto arriverà al Dulles domani sera alle ore 20. La andrai a prendere e verrete al party"

"Capo, non ti arrabbiare ma io…"

"DiNozzo, questo è un ordine"

Il tono di voce di Gibbs non lasciava spazio a possibili repliche

"Capo, io andrò a prenderla al Dulles e poi la porterò al party ma non starò per molto tempo. Il giorno di Natale ho un impegno con mio padre"

Gibbs sapeva benissimo che quanto Tony aveva detto era una frottola

"Va bene, la porterai al party e poi quando ti garberà la riaccompagnerai a casa e il giorno dopo avrai tutto il tempo che vorrai per l'impegno con tuo padre"

"Okay. Capo, come la riconoscerò?"

"Non devi preoccuparti, sarà lei a riconoscerti e mi raccomando abito adatto alla bisogna"

"Devo andare vestito in pompa magna allora"

"Non stai andando alla Casa Bianca dal Presidente. La giusta dose di eleganza senza cadere nell'eccesso"

Tony annuì.

Durante il tragitto verso casa Tony continuò a domandarsi chi potesse essere questa Agente che tornava da una missione sotto copertura e soprattutto perché lei lo avrebbe riconosciuto.

Non riusciva a trovare una risposta.

Alla fine azzardò l'ipotesi assurda.

La stessa che era balenata nella mente di Abby.

La abbandonò subito.

Non avrebbe potuto essere così.

Lui avrebbe volentieri dato fino all'ultima goccia del suo sangue per poterla avere davanti sé.

Per poterle stringere le mani.

Per poterle dire quanto la amasse.

Per dirle quanto le mancasse, quanto vita sua senza di lei era vuota, priva di significato.

Un momento soltanto.

Non chiedeva molto del resto.

Parcheggiò la macchina e andò verso la porta del suo appartamento.

Aprì e sentì dei suoni provenire dal soggiorno.

Era sicuro di aver lasciato il televisore spento.

Sullo schermo le immagini di un DVD con una giovanissima Helen Hunt _**"The Quarterback Princess"**_ sulla vita di Tami Maida

Era stato il primo film che avevano visto assieme.

Tony si ricordò benissimo di quella serata.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Se non ti sbrighi ad aprire mi verranno le branchie, DiNozzo"

"Vuoi rivaleggiare con Aquaman, Kate?"

"No voglio soltanto entrare. Sbrigati dannazione"

Tony aprì ed entrarono in casa.

"Ti conviene andare a farti una doccia calda se no rischi di prenderti un malanno"

"Non vuoi andare tu per primo? Io posso anche aspettare"

"No no, non ti preoccupare va pure tu per prima"

"D'accordo ma come posso fare per i miei vestiti?"

"Vuoi dire che non ti porti mai un cambio in macchina?"

"No. Ho deciso di seguire i tuoi suggerimenti e ho sempre un cambio completo, non si sa mai però sono fradicia"

"Oh ti riferivi a quel problema: non preoccuparti. Puoi farti la doccia, indossare il nuovo cambio e poi possiamo mettere la tua biancheria in lavatrice e asciugarla dopo il lavaggio"

"Va bene, ti ringrazio"

Dopo poco tempo erano entrambi sul divano con due menù take away ordinati per telefono con indosso i cambi di biancheria che ognuno si portava dietro per ogni evenienza.

"Che film sarebbe?"

"Oh-Tony posò il telecomando sul tavolino di fronte a lui-si chiama _**The Quarterback Princess**_ ed è interpretato da Helen Hunt. Racconta di Tami Maida la prima donna quarterback nella storia del football"

Era stata una giornata abbastanza impegnativa.

Si appisolarono poco dopo la conclusione del film.

 _ **FINE FLASHBACK**_

Si avvicinò al televisore e lo spense.

Posò lo zaino sul divano e si sedette.

Tutti gli dicevano che Kate non avrebbe voluto certo vederlo così.

Lui voleva vivere, voleva rialzarsi, voleva tornare ad essere l'Anthony DiNozzo che conoscevano tutti ma, aveva paura.

Aveva paura che, qualora avesse trovato l'anima gemella, quella giusta, avrebbe dimenticato Kate.

Era questo che lo fermava, che gli impediva di andare avanti.

Prese una decisione.

Si alzò e andò vicino alla foto.

La prese e la carezzò dolcemente

"E' passato poco tempo, quasi sette mesi. La ferita fa ancora male. Lo so, tu vorresti che io ricominciassi a vivere. E' difficile amore mio, tremendamente difficile ma, lo farò. Sono certo che tu vorresti così"

Sorrise tristemente mentre posava la cornice con la fotografia sul tavolino.

Andò in cucina a prepararsi una cena che sarebbe stata molto frugale e poi sarebbe andato a dormire.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto dedicarlo sia al lavoro, augurandosi che non si presentasse alcun caso all'ultimo momento, sia ad andare all'Aeroporto Dulles a prendere quella collega che tornava da una missione sotto copertura.

"Io non ce la faccio ad aspettare, non posso vederlo così e non fare nulla, non posso"

"Devi aspettare ancora qualche ora"

"Ma non avete visto come sta soffrendo? Non ce la fa più, non riesco a vederlo così-lei scosse il capo-non ce la faccio"

"Devi aspettare solo fino a domani sera. Non sarebbe una buona cosa rovinargli la sorpresa"

Lei avrebbe voluto scendere dall'auto, correre nuovamente verso quella casa e suonare il campanello e presentarsi così, semplicemente, senza nulla, senza fronzoli o altro.

Gibbs le posò una mano sul braccio come a calmarla

"Domani, domani finirà tutto"

"Sono passati sette mesi Gibbs, sette mesi. Sai cosa vuol dire? Sette mesi senza poterlo né vedere, né sentire né…" lei non finì la frase.

Si prese il viso tra le mani e cominciò a piangere disperatamente.

Gibbs non sapeva cosa dire.

Si limitò a carezzarle la schiena

 _ **Qualcuno pagherà per questo.**_

 _ **Qualcuno pagherà.**_

 _ **E pagherà molto caro**_ pensò.

Fortunatamente la giornata andò avanti senza alcun caso che potesse rovinare tutto.

Ognuno dei membri del MCRT aveva portato il regalo per il proprio _**Secret Santa**_ e c'era stato il tradizionale scambio.

Tony era rimasto alla sua scrivania, pensieroso.

"Ehi Tony-Ziva gli si avvicinò con un pacchetto in mano-Questo è il tuo regalo. Tieni. Tanti auguri"

Lui alzò lo sguardo.

Vide il sorriso di lei.

Caldo, sincero e genuino.

"Ti ringrazio molto, non dovevi per nulla disturbarti. Io non ho purtroppo di che ricambiare" Tony era sinceramente dispiaciuto

"Bè, il tuo sorriso è il miglior regalo che io potessi ricevere. E ora aprilo dai"

Tony scartò il pacchetto: al suo interno c'era un cofanetto di DVD di Superman nella versione _**Director's Cut**_ oltre ad una prenotazione per due persone in uno dei ristoranti più "in" della Capitale per il cenone di fine anno.

Tony rimase a bocca aperta

"Ehm, Tony, io non sono un otorinolaringoiatra, chiudi la bocca che è meglio" disse Ziva

"Si va bene ma, come hai fatto a trovare due posti in quel ristorante? E' sempre _**tutto esaurito**_ "

"Oh, i privilegi di essere Agente del MOSSAD e di averne il padre come Direttore nonché amico dell'Ambasciatore di Israele negli Stati Uniti"

Ziva tornò alla sua scrivania

 _ **Ti auguro tanta felicità amico mio.**_

 _ **Tanta felicità con colei che ami**_ pensò l'Israeliana

"Sapeva anche lei?"

Jethro e Jennifer avevano assistito allo scambio di regali

"Mi appello al quinto emendamento" fu la replica di Jennifer

"Che sappia o meno le è costato molto"

"Qualsiasi azione Jethro ha dei pro e dei contro non ti pare?"

"Hai ragione. Mi fa pena però poveretta"

"Ha fatto una scelta. Credo fosse ben consapevole di cosa sarebbe successo"

"Su questo non ci piove ma…"

Jennifer lo zittì con un cenno

"Ha fatto una scelta. Se ne è assunta la responsabilità"

"Certo ma, volevo solo dire che è stato un grosso sacrificio. E' una donna da ammirare. Prima…"

"Jethro, devo ricordarti che anche qui i muri hanno sia occhi che soprattutto orecchie?"

"Suo padre lo saprà di sicuro"

"Meglio evitare una verifica al riguardo. Non tanto per lui credo quanto per chi con lui collabora"

Jennifer aveva ragione.

Ammesso e non concesso che Eli David sapesse, il problema vero erano i suoi collaboratori.

Tony ritornò a casa.

Mise il cofanetto di DVD nella sua immensa collezione e posò la busta con la prenotazione sul tavolo del soggiorno.

Andò in stanza da letto e dall'armadio tirò fuori il vestito che avrebbe dovuto usare di lì a poco.

"Non sarà un Natale come speravo, mi manchi Kate, Dio quanto mi manchi" disse mentre entrava nella doccia.

Ne uscì dopo pochi minuti e si vestì.

Mise il cappotto e uscì assicurandosi di aver spento tutto e di aver inserito l'antifurto.

Salì in macchina e si diresse verso l'Aeroporto Dulles.

Non c'era molto traffico.

Era ormai sera e tutti si stavano preparando per i festeggiamenti dell'imminente Natale.

Lei era nella zona arrivi.

Indossava un vestito da sera semplice ma allo stesso tempo elegante.

Si sentiva come una ragazzina al primo appuntamento.

Sette mesi.

Sette mesi lunghi un'eternità.

Sette mesi in cui lo aveva visto ogni giorno uscire di casa, salire in macchina, andare al Naval Yard, entrare all'NCIS.

Sette mesi in cui lo aveva visto così vicino ma allo stesso tempo così irraggiungibile.

Sette mesi in cui aveva oramai perso ogni speranza.

Fino a un giorno di dicembre quando Tobias Fornell si era presentato a casa sua.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Cosa diavolo volete? Non vi basta avermi rovinato la vita? Non vi basta?"

Fornell non aveva ricevuto quello che si dice un caldo benvenuto.

Per niente.

"Devo parlarti Kate. Posso entrare?"

"Accomodati" gli aveva risposto con un tono di voce che non era dei migliori.

Anzi.

"Cosa vuoi?" gli voltava le spalle

"Ascolta, non è stato piacevole arrivare a questa soluzione. Per nulla e per nessuno"

Lei si era voltata e lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo

"Ah per voi non è stato piacevole? E a me non ci pensa nessuno? Io ho dovuto prendere la mia vita e buttarla nel cesso e tirare lo sciacquone. Per colpa vostra. Per colpa di una manica di teste di cazzo che ha sottovalutato gli allarmi e le segnalazioni che noi avevamo dato!"

Buon per Fornell che Kate non aveva in mano qualcosa se no glielo avrebbe senza dubbio tirato addosso.

"Hai ragione. Abbiamo sbagliato. E' stata colpa nostra" Fornell aveva ammesso le sue responsabilità.

Kate lo guardò.

Lo guardò non con gli occhi di Kate Todd, donna ma, con quelli di Kate Todd profiler ovviamente senza darlo a vedere.

"Non ho deciso io di non seguire le segnalazioni di Gibbs e vostre"

"Ah no? Mi pare di ricordare che tu in più di un'occasione hai detto che quelle di Gibbs e nostre erano solamente paranoie. Paranoie di un gruppo di nevrotici. O ricordo male forse? Non venire a raccontarmi che non era colpa tua, che tu non centravi o altre fesserie di questo genere Tobias perché non ti credo. E mai crederò alle tue menzogne. Le tue coglionate e quelle dei tuoi superiori hanno rovinato la mia vita. La mia vita, non la vostra. Bastardi!"

"Oramai non si può fare più nulla, è inutile piangere sul latte versato"

"Eh già, soprattutto se poi non è vostro il latte. Buon per te che non ho un'arma a portata di mano se no giuro che ti ammazzavo quanto è vero Dio"

"Ti chiedo scusa"

Kate si voltò di scatto e lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia

"Ti chiedo scusa. Adesso chiedi scusa. Adesso. Ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto Tobias? Ti rendi conto? Tu hai definito come nevrotiche le nostre valutazioni, le tue impressioni e la coglionaggine di quelli di Quantico hanno fatto il resto. Il risultato è stato questa cazzo di operazione che ha rovinato la mia vita. E non solo la mia. Tobias, io voglio solo sapere perché. Perché hai definito nevrotiche le nostre valutazioni? Perché?"

"Avevo avuto precisi ordini in tal senso. Mi avevano anche informato, notificato riguardo le analisi di Gibbs e vostre"

"Ti hanno insomma fatto il lavaggio del cervello col risultato che tutti ben conosciamo. Tobias ma è mai possibile che nelle tua mente non sia mai sorto un dubbio che fosse uno? E' mai possibile che tu abbia seguito come un cagnolino idiota tutto quello che ti dicevano?"

"Kate, ora basta, oramai non si può fare più nulla"

Gibbs era entrato nell'appartamento assieme a Jennifer dopo che Kate aveva loro aperto

"Sono io che dico basta Gibbs!Sono io!"Per colpa loro sto passando una vita di inferno!Non ho più amici, non ho più nulla, non posso neppure sentire la mia famiglia non posso fare più niente"

Kate si accasciò piangendo e singhiozzando.

Gibbs si avvicinò a Fornell e gli fece cenno di seguirlo mentre Jennifer si avvicinava a Kate che era ancora seduta a terra, la schiena al muro, il viso tra le mani.

 _ **FINE FLASHBACK**_

Kate scosse la testa come a scacciare quei ricordi.

Continuava a guardare l'ingresso della zona arrivi.

Sette mesi.

Ricominciare.

Come avrebbe reagito lui una volta che l'avesse vista ma, soprattutto, quale posto avrebbe avuto lei nel suo cuore?

In sette mesi potevano succedere tante cose.

Tony era arrivato in prossimità dei parcheggi della zona arrivi.

Non volle perdere tempo e andò subito nella zona a pagamento.

Scese dalla macchina e dopo averla chiusa e inserito l'antifurto si diresse verso l'ingresso.

Le porte scorrevoli si aprirono al suo passaggio.

La zona arrivi era piena di gente.

Tony cercò con lo sguardo in lungo e in largo.

Si bloccò improvvisamente.

Lei era lì. Era in pedi.

Davanti a lui.

 _ **La missione sotto copertura…**_

 _ **Lei mi avrebbe riconosciuto…**_

"Anthony"

"Kate"

Nessuno dei due sapeva che dire o che fare.

Tante erano le cose che avrebbero voluto dirsi.

Lui sentì gli occhi inumidirsi, le lacrime scendergli lungo le guance.

Anche lei era nella sua stessa situazione.

Tony non voleva muoversi.

Aveva paura.

Paura che quello che stava accadendo fosse solamente uno scherzo della sua immaginazione, paura che, qualora l'avesse anche solo sfiorata lei sarebbe sparita.

"Sono io Anthony, sono Caitlin"

"Sei tu, sei tornata" le disse mentre titubante si avvicinava.

Lei annuì, un sorriso abbozzato, gli occhi pieni di lacrime

"Sono tornata Anthony, sono tornata"

Le mani di lui tremanti.

Le sfiorò il viso.

Le loro mani si strinsero a volere entrambi sincerarsi della realtà di quei momenti.

Lui balbettò il suo nome "Cai….Cait…..Kate" mentre le sue mani le carezzavano il viso.

Lei cercò si sorridere.

Cercò di fare quel suo sorriso, quello stesso sorriso con cui lo aveva mandato KO sin dal primo loro incontro sull'Air Force One.

La abbracciò stringendola forte a sé e lasciando andare con le lacrime tutto il dolore, lo stress, la tensione accumulati sin da quel 24 Maggio quando, su quel tetto un colpo di fucile pareva avergliela portata via per sempre.

Rimasero così, lei nelle braccia di lui incuranti del viavai di gente che arrivava o che partiva.

"Cosa è successo Caitlin? Sono stati sette mesi che ti giuro non augurerei a nessuno. Non si poteva fare diversamente? Non si poteva evitare tutto questo?"

"Anthony, ascolta-lei si sciolse dall'abbraccio e andarono a sedersi su una panchina-sai purtroppo bene cosa sia successo. Sai purtroppo bene che disgraziatamente l'FBI da quell'orecchio non ci sentiva per nulla. Sai bene che Gibbs e anche noi avevamo continuamente segnalato chi in realtà Ari fosse ma, purtroppo a Quantico non volevano sentire ragioni"

"Fornell. Quando torneremo…"

"Anthony, lascia perdere, lascia stare. Oramai è passato, è tutto finito. Ciò che conta ora è che noi due siamo qui. Insieme"

"Kate, io voglio solo sapere perché siamo dovuti passare attraverso tutto questo. Perché?"

Kate capì che bisognava raccontare tutto

"Come tu ben saprai l'FBI e il MOSSAD credevano di poter utilizzare Ari come una talpa infiltrata nei movimenti terroristici mediorientali quali Hamas ed Al Qaeda mentre in realtà lui faceva il doppio gioco"

"Nessuno credeva che potesse fare la talpa. Noi in primis"

"Diciamo che più che altro eravamo solamente noi a non credere alla storia della talpa. Anche a Langley c'erano cascati"

"Non tengo neppure in conto quelli della CIA. Dilettanti"

"Tony, purtroppo lui è stato molto bravo. Ha ingannato tutti. Ha ingannato anche quelli del MOSSAD"

"Vogliamo parlare di Yzthak Rabin e delle bravure di Shin Bet e MOSSAD?"

Kate sapeva bene che Tony non aveva tutti i torti ma bisognava comunque gettare acqua sul fuoco

"Tony, io so bene cosa abbiamo passato ma, devi tenere presente due cose. La prima è che possono verificarsi delle concatenazioni di eventi e situazioni che portano tutti a credere, peraltro molto facilmente che certe strutture siano formate da incompetenti o peggio ancora siano deviate. Non voglio dire che siano tutti santi e neppure voglio dire che siano tutti marci. Ci sono delle brave persone e delle persone che sarebbe meglio mettere in condizioni di non nuocere definitivamente"

"La seconda cosa quale sarebbe?"

Lei si asciugò le lacrime e sorrise. Dandogli una carezza

"La seconda cosa siamo io e te. Siamo qui, siamo assieme. Finalmente assieme"

Lui la abbracciò nuovamente

"Hai ragione ma il pensiero che ci hanno tolto sette mesi della nostra vita Kate mi fa venire il sangue alla testa"

"Anthony, lascia perdere, quello che conta siamo noi due, quello che conta è che ci siamo ritrovati"

"Come avete fatto?"

"Eh? Come avete fatto cosa?"

"Come avete fatto la messa in scena?"

"Nei giorni precedenti, Tom Morrow mi ha convocato e mi ha spiegato cosa Ari avesse intenzione di fare. Mi disse che purtroppo la sola modalità per metterlo fuori gioco era quella di inscenare la mia morte. Io gli domandai come volesse procedere e a quel punto entrò in scena l'FBI. Un'agente le cui caratteristiche fisiche erano state alterate si sostituì a me quel giorno"

"Ma sono dei cani, hanno mandato a morire una poveretta"

"Anthony, è il nostro lavoro e può capitarci di…"

"Kate, io posso accettare questo, posso accettare che si parta un giorno e non si torni più se non dentro una bara ma, non posso accettare il fatto che certe persone abbiano scientemente mandato un'altra donna al posto tuo al massacro"

"Non ti capisco, non sei contento che io sia viva?"

"No, no, non voglio dire questo. Voglio soltanto dire che quei bastardi sapevano bene che quella poveretta non sarebbe tornata viva e non hanno neppure cercato di impedirlo"

"Anthony, quella donna non aveva molto da vivere. Mi disse che era malata di leucemia e le restavano al massimo sei mesi. Quando le hanno detto di questa possibilità non ha esitato. E' andata incontro alla morte volontariamente a che io potessi salvarmi" le ultime parole di lei dette in un sussurro

"Non mi dirai che l'FBI non le ha neppure dato un riconoscimento"

"Ufficialmente è morta di leucemia"

"Figli di cagna rognosi. Fosse risultata morta in servizio avrebbe avuto magari la _**Presidential Medal Of Freedom**_ e la sua famiglia avrebbe magari avuto una indennità"

"Sono dispiaciuti ma non hanno potuto far nulla"

"Non hanno voluto fare nulla"

"Tony, Tony ti prego stai calmo, non puoi far niente"

"Non è giusto, non è giusto-lui scosse il capo-si è sacrificata. Ha dato la sua vita affinché tu potessi vivere e neppure un "grazie"

Il cellulare di Tony squillò

" _ **DiNozzo dove cavolo sei?"**_

"Ciao Capo sono all'Aeroporto Dulles e ho trovato l'Agente che rientrava dalla missione sotto copertura"

" _ **Suppongo sia stato piacevole ritrovarvi"**_

"Mi avete fatto il regalo più bello, io non so che cosa dire"

" _ **Lascia perdere e vieni subito qui"**_

Tony chiuse la comunicazione e si voltò verso di lei

"Era Gibbs, mi ha chiesto dove cavolo fossi e mi ha anche detto di muovermi"

"Ci toccherà uno scappellotto a testa credo"

"Uh non penso proprio sai? Con la nuova direttrice credo ci sia qualcosa e, se devo essere sincero ne sono felice. A proposito, gli parlerò di questa cosa"

"Quale cosa? A cosa ti riferisci?"

"Quella Agente malata che si è sacrificata al tuo posto. Quando lo verrà a sapere temo che a Quantico dovranno dare parecchie spiegazioni. E dovranno pure essere convincenti"

"Oh-Kate sorrise-non devi preoccuparti al riguardo. Quando Fornell gli ha detto cosa era successo è dovuta intervenire la direttrice in persona per calmarlo"

"Vi conoscete? Allora hai già anche conosciuto…"

"Ziva David intendi? Si ci siamo conosciuti qualche settimana fa. Poveretta, come si vergognava per ciò che il fratellastro mi ha fatto"

"Ma lei non ha nessuna colpa. Nessuna. Di cosa dovrebbe vergognarsi? Non capisco"

"Bè Tony, sai bene che lei era l'Agente che doveva sorvegliare Ari e quindi lei sarebbe dovuta intervenire in caso di una sua defezione"

Lui sospirò

"Ari ha sfruttato questo legame che c'era tra loro e lo ha usato per i suoi comodi ingannandola e ingannando sia FBI che MOSSAD. Ziva si sarà sentita in colpa per questo, per il fatto che lui l'ha ingannata e se pensi che poi essendo lei il suo Ufficiale Superiore doveva anche fermarlo usando mezzi estremi puoi ben immaginare come si sentisse"

"Lo so. Lei mi ha raccontato tutto. E' in gamba e penso si inserirà bene nel gruppo" disse Tony

"Cosa voleva Gibbs prima?"

"C'è il party Natalizio"

"E tu devi andarci ovviamente"

"E' una seccatura"

"Anthony, se non ricordo male tu dicesti una volta che avresti voluto vivere la nostra relazione alla luce del sole. O no?"

Lui la guardò e si perse in quegli occhi.

Le diede una carezza.

Arrivarono all'Albergo dove si teneva il ricevimento.

Tony andò ad aprire la portiera del lato passeggero facendo scendere Kate

"Pronto?" lei sorrise e prese la sua mano

"Air Force One. Lo stesso sorriso di quella volta"

"Lei si sbaglia Agente DiNozzo-lo ammonì lei scherzosamente mentre andavano verso l'ingresso-non è l'Air Force One. Quando non c'è il Presidente a bordo si chiama Alfa Foxtrot 2900"

"Si chiama come si chiama ma da quel giorno non ho capito nulla"

"E la situazione non è per nulla migliorata attualmente"

"Grazie tante. Grazie tante davvero"

Il sorriso da KO di lei

"Prego figurati. Non c'è di che"

Entrarono mano nella mano e chiesero alla reception dove si tenesse il ricevimento.

Furono indirizzati al terzo piano.

"Kate, io volevo dirti…"

"Adesso no-lei lo zittì mettendogli un dito sulle labbra-adesso abbiamo la festa cui pensare. Da domani anzi da dopodomani penseremo a mettere le cose in chiaro"

Si diressero verso il salone delle feste.

Quella sera ci sarebbe stato spazio solamente per Caitlin Todd e per Anthony DiNozzo.

E per i loro amici.

Il resto sarebbe venuto nei giorni seguenti.

Ma lo avrebbero affrontato insieme.


End file.
